Smallvile X
by Monster King
Summary: This story features an alternate marvel and Smallville based setting along with some other characters from certain places present on my own ideas story verse that is quite complicated but hopefully enjoyable as I have made an lot of changes to many concepts in this Marvel and Smallville mainly crossover and yes I have seen Smallville enough to know how big many of the changes are.


Smallville X

Legends

Conversation

SHOUTING

_Narrative or Documents Being Read or Flashback or Dream or Vision Dialogue '_

_Telepathic, Flashback or Dream Conversation_

_TELEPATHIC, FLASHBACK OR DREAM SHOUTING_

**Person in Transformation or Speaking**

**PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION OR SPIRIT SHOUTING**

(Side Notes)

End of Legends

One: This universe is of my own creation just so you know and thier have been changes to its nature an merged Smallville/Marvel Universe and the following things shuold be noted about it

1. Cyborg's exist in an noticible minority in this mixed DC and Marvel tech level world and they are kind of like an bunch of Victor Stones in terms of capabilitiy though I have made some modifications. By the time this story starts they are known beings in the world and some have active Superhero or SuperVillian career's and all Cyborg's have pubically known identities being experiments of Government funded Stars labs or Shield.

2. Metahumans whom are in various ways altered humans possessing of powers exist in this story verse but Metahumans are not the other kinds of Superhumans whom exist in this story verse. They are an publiclly known phenomnah though the government is mostly hands off in how it deals with its stil monitered Metahuman population.

3. Kryptonite Blessed humans whom gain thier powers from exposure to powerful enough Green Kryptonite exist in this story verse though they have yet to appear when the story starts.

4. The Super Soldier Formula or SSF is present in this story as an source of power for Humans and certain humans granting them the limits of the power of the natural human body and mind.

5. Exceptional Peak level non modified Humans also exist in this story verse as an source of heroes and villianns.

6. An mostly Hidden though sometimes active to the extent they are visible without giving away ther origin of thier powers Mutant community also exists obviously in this story verse. The X gene and mutantkind have been remodeled in this story verse to fit my own ideas for the X gene though plenty of things remain the same just the nature of its powers and when it awakens within humans at age 3 are different. The cast of Mutants is drawn from Marvel and DC verse charectors...

7. Aliens exist in this story verse and are an known phenomonah to the Governments of the World and highly placed humans in soceity know about Aliens and Alien Races are drawn from an variety of source both DC and Marvel as well as other places. The Men in Black exist in this story verse just so you know and they have the same purpose as they do in MIB though they are government funded in this story verse. The nature of each aliens powers very per alien species though more evolved aliens as an whole tend to be more powerful then baseline humans in most ways unless they are of our evolution level. Kryptonians don't get thier powers from the sun in this story verse instead they gain most of thier powers from thier extremely advance natural biology though they still do poses the ability to absorb and store general solor energy and utilize it in many ways.

8. Homo Magi is an seperate DC and Harry Potter inspired branch of magic using humans whom exist in this story verse just so you know in advance as the only users of Magic amongst humanity members. Note in this story vere that thier are aliens also with thier own magic users.

9. Atlanteans exist in this story verse and they are quite powerful beings slightly altered from the marvel Earth 616 variant of the race.

10. Gods of various myth inspired pantheons exist in this story verse and they are very powerful beings to say the least existing in terms of powers along an hybrid marvel/Percy Jackson lines. As an result of the Percy Jackson influences Demigods exist as well and they are mostly along an slightly altered variant of Percy Jackson Demigods in terms of powers though thier powers are based mostly upon the parents.

Two: I have modified Clark and other Kryptonians in this story verse so be forewarned that not all of thier power comes from the yellow sun or in this story verse anu sun.

Season one redone arc

Chapter One: Introduction

_The place was Smallville Kansas population 44'053 an small mostly farming town filled mostly with smalltown thinking indivisuals such as the farm owning Kents currently visting thier friends small buissness Potter Florists... _

Time: 11:23 AM

Date: Tuesday, October 7th, 1989

Location: United States-Kansas-Lowell County-Smallville-Potter Florists

Two indivisuals walked int Potter Florists through the ordinary door that led into it the first was an 5'10 foot white male with dark blond hair and sky blue eyes and an build typical for one of Jonathan kents Farm based life. Jonathan Kent also had an simple blue short sleeved shirt and blue pants and was about 28 years old the same age as his beloved wife Martha whom stood besides him standing at about 5'6 feet tall. Martha was an typical caucassion women of her age though her shoulder length ginger red hair and blue eyes were hers. She also wore an plain blue shirt and black pants and had Mid CC cup breasts that fit perfectly on her form.

They were here in the Potter Florists shop to see shop owner Nell Potter and 3 year old Lana Lang Nell's niece. Now Nell stood at aboyut 5'7 feet tall an foot taller then Martha and had shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes complete with dark clothing and same breast size as Martha. Lana Lang was an otherwise average looking 3 year old nothing particuler to say about her apperance other then her dark hair and Hazal eyes and that she was as mentioned Nell's niece. As greeting were exchanged an normal small town conversation between friends began to occur and that was pretty much about all that was happening now in Potter Florists Smallville Kansas but something about Lana was different the other people.

You see Lana Lang daughter of Lewis and Laura Lang whom turned 3 on the date of Thursday on September 4th this year about an month ago was what is known as an Mutant. An Mutant is someone with one single X gene as it is called along the 23rd chromosone of the Human Genome after it awakens on thier 3rd birthday forever changing them into something that they were not originally. The Awakening of this X gene triggers the Creation of an extotic protein within the body that released an wave of chemicals during the initial mutations it imposes upon ones body which serve to improve its basic abilities. These improvements start with an mutants physical abilities all including Lana's Physical abilities were upon awakening boosted to at least the levels found only in peak human adults in thier prime.

The Physical abilities affected are Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Endurance, Agility, Dexterity and Reflexes all boosted to an level upon the initial mutatations imitating an peak human adult athlete in their prime but downsized to an 3 year olds body. Lana's Physical abilities like certain mutants however were boosted in the intial mutaton 3 times beyond the usualy starting level for ones superhuman physical abilities. She also had an healing factor far greater then the normal fast healing rate granted by the X gene to most mutants and She also had in place of her fingernails 4 inch long cat like claws that were retractable. In place of teeth she had the powerful jaws of an big cat but upgraded slightl beyond what should be possible like her claws for such things in nature.

She according to Xavier an mutant like Lana whom visited them on the day after the will only improve upon these abilities with the propers training and conditoining of the body should she choose. As an mutant she also held an degree of psionic powers Telepathy the most basic of them though she only posses Telapath the ablity to psionically enter and read as well as manipulate the minds of others. It is also the ability to communicate via the mind and also the ability to sense the thoughts of others without directly entering thier minds. Her Psionic abilities were according to Cerebro quite basic consisting of low level Telepathy and Basic Empathy anyways not much to talk about in what happened in this store that doesn't normally happen in shopping visits

(Start Narrative)

_This was the pleasent small town life most lead in Smallville Kansas United States of America that most including the Mutant Lana Lang and her human family lived in this town of 44'343. However certain indivisuals whom lived in this smalltown were not typical of smalltown dwellers such as the members of the Luthor family..._

Time: 12:45 PM

Date: Tuesday, October 7th, 1989

Location: United States-Kansas-Lowell County-Smallville-Skies of Smallville inside an Helicopter

Inside the Privatly owned Helicopter used by the mutlibillionaire Luthor family to get from place to place the Luthor clan was sitting in the passenger capartment all waiting for the helicopter to arrive at thier destination an factory awaiting Lionel's inspection. The first occupant was the Mutlibillionaire owner of the super corperation Luthorcorp himself one Lionel Luthor proud father of the other 2 passengers of the Airking model helicopter. Aircar's were an product of Lionel's Super corperation Luthorcorp's aviation branch that Lionel was relativly proud of. The Airking model Helicopter was affordable by helicopter standards yet safe and realiable Airking's were manuafactured exclusivly for usage by Civilians with an intreast in using such things to get around whom could afford it.

Anyhow an certain man and his family wre the primary passengers of said Airking Helicopter and that man was known worldwide as Lionel Luthor He stood at 6'0 feet tall, had fair skin and shagy dark brown hair that fell down to his shoulders and blue eyes and an athletic build and Lionel was dressed in an fancy looking black buissness suit that fit perfectly on his body and sitting across from him directly was his 3 year old son Lex Luthor. Lex was an boy possessing of an average build for someone of his age and ethnicity he was of english descent like his father and had short red hair that didn't make it far down his head barely pass the top in also had his fathers eye and skin colar and dressed in an very nice black suit tailor made for an boy of his age and size of 3'10 he looked very uncorfortable currently as he had an very real fear of heights. Lex was not lionel's only childern though Korra was as shown by her brown skin color obviously adopted by Lionel's late wfe her name an take on the Greek word for Maiden aka Cora and his late wifes Cora Luthor's name.

Korra stood at 4'0 feet tall and was technically though only in terns of only an year older then Lex the same age in terms of overall years as Lex though Other then her skin color an moderate brown and ethnicity she was part Sioux green in descent she had Hair like her adopted father Dark brown in color and her fathers sharp blue eye despite not being his kid technically. But as of her birthday the 5th of October exactly 12:10 PM an year ago Something happened along the lines of what happened to Lana earlier that year an event that Lionel was aware of through the man calling himself Charles Xavier whom ran an certain place between Smallville and Metropolis. Charles Xavier and his assistants James Howlett and Ororo Munroe both arrived at his home yesterday to talk about his daughters powers as they had with the Lang's earlier this year. His daughters basic physical abilities surpassed even that of Lana being 4 times as great as an typically awakened Mutant's physical abilities and had an healing factor similar to Lana's and James's.

But that's were Korra's powers began to break away from Lana's and James's and the maximum extent of what powers she can unlock and she will have an lot in her time are unknown to even Cerebro and Xavier. We are almost their stop cowering Lex said Lionel looking at his son in disappointment as he watched his sons frightened face Stop being mean to Lex daddy you know he is afraid of heights scolded hid daughter in an annoyed tone of voice glaring at her father.

Lionel winced at his daughters look before sighing in resignation as the helicopter began to touch down outside the factory he was going to inspect which was nearby big Riley corn field...

(start narrative)

_After they touched down and got out of the Helicopter Lex and Korra took off into the nearby Riley Corn Field to play while thier father after giving them the time they needed to be back by. He then watched them run off with Korra in the lead though she kept pace enough for Lex to keep up and shaking his head at his daughters un Luthor like behavoir he went inside the factory. Sometime later that day in the cornfield Korra did her good deed of the day..._

Time: 1:05 PM

Date: Tuesday, October 7th, 1989

Location: United States-Kansas-Lowell County-Smallville-Riley Corn Field

Korra stared in horror at the near naked down to his underwear boy tied up to an cross with an big red S painted on his exposed cheast not believing what she was seeing as the 14 year old Student Jeremy creek victim of an old trend for jocks at the local high school was out cold she decided to act. Korra had been seperate from Lex sometime earlier and now she was determined to do some good for the world knowing full well of her faimiles hard reputation in Smallville. Korra thus levitated eremy off of the cross and placed the much bigger teenager gentlt on the ground as she looked at her shocked recently arrived brother with hard eyes. Get help Lex I am staying here with the man don't give me that look you know i care about others and wait are those meteors i see in the sky? said Korra suddenly in shock and fear as the meteors she realized were approuching smallville.

(start narrative)

_And thus did the infamous meteor shower of Smallville happen and resulted in quite an bit of destruction even in the cornfield that Korra and Lex were in and also resulted in the deaths of Lana Lang's parents right in front of the young mutant. Meanwhile another large meteor which also contained deposits of something certain green and ET that almost struck Korra, Lex and Jeremy but she used Telekineses on an scale lager then she ever used it before then. She unconciously released in front of an by then awake Jeremy powerful wave of telekinetic energy that smasshed the larger meteor into smaller fragments that rained throughout the Corn field. She passed out from the effort and meanwhile Lex and Jeremy were both struck by glowing green bits of space rock that sruck Lex on top of the head leaving him forever afterword bald _

_Meanwhile Jeremy tried to repay the strange gir's kindeness by protecting her from an larger glowing green rock by standing over her shielding her from the incoming football szed green rock. This unique radition bearing Green Rock would later be called one day Green Kryptonite by certain indvisuals struck Jeremy as he tried to protect Korra and its strange energies more potent in this particuler rock then normal affected him. Pretty soon he was in an Como that would last for 14 years but when he would wake he would no longer be normal but that was an different story. Meanwhile the metoer shower brought something or more accuratly someone young, small and confused to earth that someone was young Kal-El of Krypton amongst the last of his kind the Kryptonian race._

_Actually his craft landed in the backyard of the kents with an load crashing sound just as they got home to check on it to see if the freak meteor storm had damaged it which as it turned out didn't..._

Time: 2:05 PM

Date: Tuesday, October 7th, 1989

Location: United States-Kansas-Lowell County-Outside Smallville proper but still wihtin 1 day driving distance of it- The Kent Farm-backyard

4 year old Kal-El was an Kryptonian an being with an body far more advance then humans to the point of having enhanced physical abilities 4 times greater then that of an peak level human the moment they are able to walk at 2 which is when thier most basic powers awaken. An kryptonians physical abilitites grow rapidly with time reaching levels that could be considered very up thier in potency though thier physical abilities grow mostly with age and physical condiotining of the body. Kal-El also as of an year ago due to being an Kryptonian gained an accelerated healing factor that is extremely effective and capable of healing over almost any external or internal wound extending to regeneration of lost limbs. He also has can see far greater then normal humans clarity of vision able to percieve things far better with his eyes any human can and his sense of smell is similarly enhanced.

these are the current limits of his powers though they will grow with time though his main and most useful Kryptonian abilitiy the ability to absorb and store Solor raditation from any sun within himself and use it for various ends has yet to show up. he had spent the last five days inside an extremely fast moving spaceship that was ecaping thier doomed planets destruction that his father Jor El had built secretly using faster then light technology. His father shoved his 4 year old son into the pod just as the planet blew up bringing both Kal El whom being kryptonian was smart enough to understand what was going on. Thus the warping ship brought both Kal-El and the remnants of the exploded planet to earth and now Kal El dressed in Kryptonian clothing was facing two primitive middle aged Humans.

He knew that he had crashed into thier nice but primitive looking home back yard and caused quite an it of destruction with his ship that carried in its databanks everything the Kryptonian race in terms of knowledge knew about. He was still badly shaken by his planets destruction and an lone tear ran down his face as he faced the humans. Greetings spoke Kal El in perfect english aka spoken Kryptonian Common and he remembered his fathers plea to let an human family adopt him should the chance present itself quite well. For thier parts Jonathan and Martha Kent just stared at the very human like alien child with an mixture of feelings in thier hearts they still could make out the childs spacecraft and could see the object in his hands.

Suddenly the black cylinder like device glowed briefly before the holographic form of an figure appeared and the alien boy cried as he saw the two older aliens both awefully human like in appearenc and it was then that the recording began and the kents would be transformed as an family...

End of chapter

Questions and Answers start next chapter and please for the love of god no flames!


End file.
